Enough is Enough
by Natsumi Akamatsu
Summary: Kagome has had enough of finding Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She leaves but what's this? The well isn't working! What will happen? Will Kagome find a new love? Read and find out!
1. Heart break

Keket: Hey people! This is my first Inuyasha fic on FanFiction.net so please be nice. ^_^ Oh and it's my first fic without using any characters of my own. Unless y'all want Kagome to have someone to talk to in the new place she goes… *eyes get shifty*

On with the fic!

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Kagome Higurashi threw her heavy brown book bag down the well. She followed it down and was immediately immersed in blue light. After a few seconds, Kagome found herself in the Feudal Era of Japan. She pulled the book bag over her shoulders, and continued to climb out of the old well.

Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the well. She rested her feet on the ground and looked around. Above her, she spotted a number of strange white lights.

'I wonder if those lights are souls,' Kagome thought to herself. She began walking in the direction the lights seem to lead. They lead her to a clearing in the forest that was already occupied by two other people.

Kagome gasped and sprang behind a tree. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo. This was the second time Kagome had found them like this; embracing each other. She couldn't bare it this time. Kagome ran back to the well, and jumped in.

This time, Kagome was not engulfed in the blue light. She jumped a few times to see if that would work. It didn't. Tears started flowing down her cheeks and made small marks on the dirt. 'This can't be happening!' she thought frantically.

Above her a familiar voice asked, "Kagome?"

She looked and saw Inuyasha, his golden eyes filled with guilt.

"How could you Inuyasha? I-I thought you-you…" Kagome trailed off, not able to finish her sentence. More tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Kagome… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to see that…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Of course you didn't mean for me to see that!" Kagome yelled. She glared at him with the utmost hatred.

Inuyasha looked hurt at her actions, but Kagome didn't care. She was so mad at him.

"Go away Inuyasha! I never want to see you again!" she screamed.

Inuyasha looked at her pleadingly. She returned with an angry glare. Finally, his face disappeared from above her. Kagome listened to his footsteps become more distant until she couldn't hear them anymore. She took her book bag, tossed it over her shoulder, and began to climb out. Since the well wasn't working, Kagome had no clue where she was going to go. She couldn't stay in the village because Inuyasha would be there. An angry growl escaped her lips at the thought of Inuyasha.

'I was such a fool to think he cared for me! He's never really given up on Kikyo…' Kagome thought.

She trudged along the path through the forest for awhile. She was walking blindly; not knowing where she was or where she was going. Kagome just walked. After a couple hours, or what seemed like hours, Kagome came to a waterfall and a small lake.

'It'll be good to rest awhile,' she thought, setting her book bag on the ground and walking over to the water's edge. Kagome splashed some water into her face. The coldness of it felt so good. She cupped her hands, and dipped them into the water for a drink. The cold water ran down her throat, relieving the sting that had formed while she was walking.

Kagome took off her shoes and socks, and dipped her feet into the water. She flinched at how cold it was. 'Well so much for swimming,' she mused. 'The water's much too cold.' Kagome looked around, taking in the surroundings. Across the water were a few rocks, and she was surrounded by forest. There was something so familiar about this forest, but Kagome couldn't place it.

She got up, walked around the lake, and went over to the rocks. Kagome sat upon the biggest one and looked into the water. There was just something so fascinating about the way it shimmered in the moonlight. She looked up at the full moon. An image of Inuyasha popped into her mind, making her growl slightly. Kagome turned her attention back to the water. Memories of Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku flooded and pooled in her mind. Kagome couldn't stop the tears forming in her brown eyes. She missed them, though she knew she couldn't live with being around Inuyasha, knowing he loved Kikyo.

Kagome buried her face in her hands. Her tears became sobs, and she was thankful for being alone. Or so she thought…

A branch snapped behind her, and Kagome became aware of jewel shards. She turned around to meet familiar ice blue eyes. 

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" she asked startled slightly.

"I followed the sound of sobbing," Kouga replied. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "Yeah. I'll be fine…"

Kouga took a seat beside her. "Was it that stupid mutt-face's fault?"

Kagome turned to look at him. "No. It was _Inuyasha's _fault."

Kouga shrugged. "Same difference."

Kagome found herself giggling but stopped. Then she remembered the well. "Say Kouga? Do you think I could stay with your tribe awhile? The well isn't working."

His eyes lit up. "Sure Kagome!" He stood up.

"Uhh… Kouga? What are you doing?" 

"Givin' my woman a ride home!" Kouga picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Kagome let out a startled yelp. Kouga laughed, and sped off in the direction of the den

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Keket: There's the first chapie! Hope 'ya liked it! Sorry it was so short… I didn't know what else to write. To tell the truth, I don't even really _like _Kagome and Kouga all that much. I just think that Kagome's better off with Kouga than Inuyasha… *eyes get shifty again* Please don't kill me!

R&R!

P.S. If you think Kagome should have someone other than Kouga to talk to (like another girl besides Ayame), tell me in your review. I already have a character in mind, but I wanted to ask the reviewers first. ^_^ Thank you! 


	2. A New Home

Keket: I'm sorry! I meant to update this like a week ago, but my computer like broke… :'( I'm really, really sorry! And I want to thank all who reviewed. This has been the most reviews I've ever gotten in the first chapter of a story. ^_^ Oh, since two reviewers told me I could add a character I did. No worries though! She won't interfere with anything! *evil grin* Well I'll shut up now and get on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few hours, and much yelling on Kagome's part, Kouga set Kagome down before the waterfall of the wolf den. Kagome glared at Kouga slightly as he laughed at the look on her face. He, in fact, had been laughing through most of the journey there. 

"Don't you ever do that again, Kouga!" Kagome said angrily.

Kouga laughed some. "I won't Kagome, I promise."

Kagome sighed, "Thank you…"

Kouga put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and steered her inside. Kagome blinked a few times, but found herself almost enjoying his embrace. That feeling slowly left her as she and Kouga passed under the cold waterfall. Kagome gasped, and Kouga looked at her concerned. She gave him a reassuring nod.

As many times that she would ever see the wolf den, Kagome would never get over the enormous size of the cave and the pack. There were so many of them, but they all seem to get along. Mostly anyway. Of the times Kagome been there, she hadn't seem any of them fight except for pranks. 

As they entered deeper into the cave, Kagome noticed an unfamiliar female wolf demon begin to walk over to them. She had long, black hair that flowed to her waist and ice blue eyes. She _almost _looked like Kouga, but more feminine. Her clothes were like Kouga's as well, but still held the feminine look. As she got closer, Kouga frowned.

"Hey Kouga. What'cha got there?" she asked. Her voice was soft and light.

"My new mate," Kouga replied.

"Whoa! I haven't agreed to be your mate yet!" Kagome said before the conversation went too far.

"Ah, I see," the woman demon nodded and extended her hand, "My name is Aneko. I'm Kouga's older sister."

Kouga muttered something as Kagome shook Aneko's hand. "I'm Kagome. Kouga never told me he had an older sister."

Aneko laughed. "I've been away for a few years."

"Oh."

Aneko turned to Kouga. "So… You've chosen a human as your mate? Ayame won't be too happy with you."

Kouga shrugged. "Who cares what Ayame thinks? But…" Kouga gave Aneko a look Kagome couldn't decipher.

"Ooh…" Aneko nodded and grinned. "I see…"

"You know, Aneko," Kouga smirked, "_You_ still hafta find a mate."

Aneko flinched. "I wish you hadn't have brought that up."

Kagome looked back and forth between them. They sure did look alike, and they sure did _fight_ like brother and sister. Kagome didn't know what to think of Aneko. She had never seen her before around the den.

"Well, where is she sleeping, Kouga? I don't trust her with you," Aneko spoke, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kouga fawned a hurt look. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't," Aneko turned back to Kagome. "If you want, Kagome, I can set up a spare bed in my room."

"Uhh… Okay," Kagome replied.

"Okay then, let's go!" Aneko took Kagome by the arm and led her away.

Aneko's "room" turned out to be just a small hole in the side of the cave. Though it was small, it could still fit at least four people comfortably. Aneko set up some animal furs by one side of the wall.

She stood up and turned her attention towards Kagome. "There 'ya go, Kagome. Anything else I can get you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine."

Aneko shrugged. "'Kay. I'll leave you alone now."

That said, Aneko walked through the animal fur over the "room's" door. Kagome sighed, and laid down on the bed Aneko had made for her. She was surprised how comfortable it was. 'I could get used to this,' Kagome thought as she faded into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keket: Well there's the second chapter! Hope you liked. Sorry again this took so long to get up. R&R!


	3. Interrupted Journey

Keket: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had writer's block. -_-; How I hate it so… Anyway, once again I wanna thank all the reviewers who reviewed. ^_^ Thanks! Oh and before I start the chapter, if you wanna watch a really good anime or read a really good manga try Ceres: Celestial Legend or Ayashi no Ceres as it's also called. It's _really_ good. I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter…

******************************************************************

Kagome awakened to a scraping sound. She looked up to see Aneko sitting cross-legged on her bed carving, what looked like, a piece of bone. Kagome yawned and Aneko looked up at her.

She smiled and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, or awake… However you wanna put it." 

Kagome laughed a little. "Feeble attempt at humor."

Aneko smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… I know…"

"Wow," Kagome marveled, "you knew what I meant."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"If I would have said that to Inuyasha or Kouga, they would have asked me what it meant," Kagome answered, hoping she didn't offend Aneko when she talked about Kouga.

Aneko snickered. "Yeah. My little brother can be kinda stupid and dim-witted at times."

Kagome studied her for a minute then said, "You seem well-educated."

Aneko shrugged. "I just like to read. I read a lot when I'm traveling."

"Where do you go?" Kagome inquired.

"No place really. I just go to where my feet take me."

"I see…"

Aneko went back to carving the piece of bone. The tip was sharp and pointed and was starting to look like a sword. Kagome asked what it was.

"Yup. Swords made outta bone are my favorite. My other one kinda decayed on me. If I'm not mistaken, doesn't Inuyasha have a sword that's a fang?" Aneko smiled at Kagome's shocked face.

"Yes. How do _you _know about that?" Kagome looked at her oddly.

Aneko laughed. "Most all the demons I've talked to know about Inuyasha and his sword. Sesshoumaru's too."

The other girl gaped at her, causing Aneko to laugh again.

"Sesshoumaru and I have been friends for a long time. Kinda friends anyway. Acquaintances is more the word," Aneko yawned. "I think _I_ could use a nap…"

"Then why don't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't like to sleep more than once a day. I guess you could call me paranoid." Aneko grinned widely, showing off her sharp, pointed fangs.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ understand you," Kagome chuckled.

"You get used to it. _Most_ of the tribe has already," Aneko looked at the fur over the door as if it wasn't there and she was off in another place. "I stay gone too long for most of them even to _remember_ me."

Kagome frowned a little in sympathy. "It must be awful…"

Aneko paused a moment to think. "No not really. I like traveling by myself; I'm the lone wolf of the pack I guess…"

Kagome looked down at Aneko's sword, which was almost done. She had to admit, it was a beautiful sword. It looked as if it was ivory and was the perfect length; not too big or small. Then Kagome remembered the only weapon she could use were arrows. Those weren't exactly good for fighting with the wolf tribe in battle.

"Hey Aneko?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could make _me _a sword and teach me how to use it?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," Aneko got up and walked to the entrance off the room. "Come with me."

Kagome followed her out of the room, and out of the cave. After being stopped by Kouga, they walked into the forest. Kagome asked Aneko where they were going. Aneko replied with a shrug saying they were looking for a demon. Kagome found this odd since there were many bones back at the den.

Sensing her confusion, Aneko said, "A certain breed of demon makes the best bone swords."

"Oh," Kagome sighed in relief. "What kind?"

Aneko thought for a moment then answered, "Well, it's not really a demon…"

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Dragons," Aneko muttered.

"A _dragon_?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Aneko shushed her. "Sssh! Now, normally, I don't like killing dragons. That's why I use _their_ bones 'cause they last longer."

"Oh," Kagome still didn't understand. "Do you know where to find them?"

Aneko shrugged. "It depends."

"That doesn't help…" Kagome muttered.

The wolf demon laughed. "It wasn't supposed to."

They walked deeper into the forest until Kagome had absolutely no clue where they were at or how long they'd been gone. Aneko seemed to know where they were going, so Kagome didn't question her. After all, Aneko knew the woods better than she did. 

All of a sudden, Aneko went rigid and turned around. Thinking she had heard a dragon, Kagome sucked in her breath. Slowly, she turned around to face the ice blue eyes of Kouga.

She gasped in surprise as Aneko growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Makin' sure _you_ don't kill my mate," Kouga replied arrogantly.

"If I remember correctly," Aneko smirked, "she hasn't promised anything yet."

Kagome was about to thank her when Kouga draped an arm around her shoulders, silencing her. Again, Kagome felt herself enjoying his embrace. She mentally kicked herself.

Kouga said, "I'm takin' you two back to the den. Now."

"What?!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Kagome want me to make her a sword!" Aneko protested.

"Yes, well Kagome doesn't hafta be _with_ you when you get the materials, right?" Kouga asked smugly.

"No… Not really…" she muttered.

"I thought so. Now," Kouga picked Kagome up bridal style, causing her to yelp in surprise. The he turned to Aneko saying, "Get on my back."

"I don't want to…" she said crossing her arms.

Kagome gave her a pleading look that pretty much said 'Don't leave me!' Aneko sighed and walked over to Kouga. She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her legs around his waist. She _hated_ doing this. She looked at Kagome, who had a relieved look on her face now.

Aneko sighed. "Will you just get going now?"

Kouga nodded, and sped off back to the wolf den at a mind-numbing speed.

******************************************************************

Keket: Sorry if that was lame. Like I said above, I had writer's block on this. Also, it's really late and I need to go to bed soon. -_-; Anyways. If y'all are wondering, yes Kagome and Aneko _will_ get to the dragons. Just as soon as I figure out how… .;


End file.
